Kissing Tutorial
by pratz
Summary: There’s always something between the practice and the real event. Mikagami x Fuuko.


kissing tutorial

**Kissing Tutorial**

Author: pratz

Disclaimer: they belong to Anzai Nobuyuki-sensei.

Noted: first betaed by Nistha. It's now the revised version after such a long, long time...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fuuko put the glass of water on the table and leaned into the armchair. She was wearing a long skirt that reached up to her calves, and her hair was tied in a loose ponytail. Enjoying the wind blowing softly, she sighed deeply as she relished the calm and quiet solitude. Thirty minutes passed, Fuuko was near to dozing off when suddenly the doorbell rang, jolting her awake.

"Coming!" she yelled and rushed to her front door. _Must be Ganko or Mom_, she guessed.

It was neither Ganko nor her mother that she found herself facing when she opened the door. Ganko would never wear an untidy black shirt with two buttons unfastened and her mother would never wear crumpled khaki pants.

It was someone she had never expected to see at her door.

"Mi-chan?"

The silver-haired man in front of her nodded slowly. "May I come in?"

Fuuko blinked. "Huh? What for?"

"Would you leave a guest just standing here like this?"

"Well—umm—no—I mean, why are you here?"

"I have my reasons, Fuuko. Now, may I come in?" he repeated, voice rising a little.

"Whatever you say," Fuuko shrugged and moved aside to let him in. She closed the door behind him and led him to her porch. Mikagami plopped down on the sofa before she could ask him to take a seat. She frowned. Mikagami was neither ill-mannered nor spontaneous enough to do that. _Something's up_. "Okay, now tell me."

Mikagami grunted, and she hid a smile at his annoyed expression. She always loved it when he showed even a tiny bit of emotion, no matter what it was. She was sick of the icy mask he donned at all times. When he grumbled like that, he looked childish, like Koganei, and she loved it.

"I... need your help."

"Huh?"

Did she really hear that Mikagami Tokiya asking for help? Asking for _her_ help? Mikagami Tokiya?! The iceman of Hokage?! The lone wolf?!

"I said I need your help."

"You? _You_ need help?!"

"And why shouldn't I?" he defended.

"Because you don't seem to be the type to ask for help at all. It's actually shocking, not to mention unbelievable."

"Am I a perfect person or what so I don't need any help at all?"

"I always think you are."

Fuuko regretted saying that immediately. She had seen the hurt that appeared in his normally emotionless eyes, and realized, even that frozen heart could thaw. "Sorry."

Mikagami sighed. "Never mind. You were right."

"Mi-chan, I'm sorry, OK? Now, what can I do for you?" Not wanting to make him more forlorn than he already was, Fuuko attempted changing the subject.

Mikagami looked at her straight in the eye. "Teach me."

"What?"

Mikagami's gaze faltered, and his eyes shifted downwards. "Teach me," in a voice oh so soft, "teach me... about—"

"—about?"

Tinges of red slowly started spreading on Mikagami's cheeks. In a voice even lower, he whispered, "About... kissing."

Eyes widening, her jaw dropped to the floor. _Did he just ask me to teach him how to kiss?_ Dumbfounded, she just stared at him. The redness on Mikagami's cheeks darkened, and he continued looking at his shoes as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Y-y-you—you asked m-me t-to ki-kiss—k-kiss you?!" Fuuko finally managed to stammer out.

"N-not to kiss me, but to teach me _how_ to kiss." He raised his head, and she couldn't help but smile softly at the deepening flush on his cheeks.

"You're blushing," she teased, grinning widely.

Mikagami didn't answer her. Instead, he turned his head aside, avoiding her gaze. Damn her for catching him in such an awkward state. He could imagine her chuckling, but he still refused to look at her; until she reached out her hand to cup his cheek, and forced him to look at her.

"I'm not laughing at you, Mi-chan. You look cuter with all blushing like that. That's all," she said with her hand on his cheek.

He blushed even more, and pushed her hand off his cheek to avoid getting even more embarrassed. Unconsciously his hand was still on her hand. Her questioning gaze was burning into him. "I didn't know anyone else I could ask for help but you."

No answer.

"Fuuko?"

"Uhm, I think you can let go off my hand now."

"Oh!" he instantly let her hand go like he was holding burning hot coal. Muttering a 'sorry', he felt a relieved when Fuuko grinned and told him it was okay—although his reaction would probably have been different if he knew that Fuuko was inwardly chuckling at his absentmindedness.

"Alright, continue. Tell me why you want me to teach you how to kiss."

"I—" Mikagami hesitated for a second, and then continued firmly, "I want to make a confession, Fuuko. I want to tell my true feelings to someone. Laugh at me if you like, but I've completely fallen for her."

A pang of jealousy arose in her heart. Yes, jealousy. She had loved him for a long time already, ever since he had joined the Hokage. She hadn't fully understood why she laid awake in the middle of a night, thinking about him or why all her dreams involved a certain iceman. He was the first man who made her heart beat faster than normal, and made her skin tingle with a strange sensation of burning. And that's when she knew what her heart was saying.

She loved him.

And he loved someone else.

Fuuko closed her eyes for a while and inhaled deeply, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill. _If I can't be his lover, then I'd gladly remain his friend_, she thought. "Well," she exhaled, trying to comfort herself, "so that's why you want me to teach you about kissing."

"Yes."

"Why did you think I could teach you?"

"Think about it, Fuuko. There are only two women in Hokage—three including Kagerou-san, but of course I don't count her in on this matter. I couldn't ask Yanagi either, because she looks too much like my sister, and besides, that damn monkey boy will be more than happy to skin me if I dare to kiss his hime. So, who else could I pick?"

_Oh, she thought, that's why he chose me. Because I was the only one left_.

_That hurts, Mi-chan_.

"Was that the only reason, Mi-chan?"

"Well, you also happen to be the only one in Hokage who has actually had a relationship to... someone." His tone was detached but what was that flickering in his eyes? Anger? Disappointment? Pain? "And don't tell me you weren't going out with Raiha."

"I didn't. We were close friends, but never more than that."

"Really?"

Now she swore for all the madougu wielders she had ever met that she could see his face brighten in relief. Relief?! What was that anyway?! Was that real or just her imagination?

"Err, Mi-chan?"

"What?"

"Tell me if I'm wrong, but you look so happy."

"N-no, I don't," Mikagami returned into his usual expression again quickly. "So?"

"So what?"

"Will you teach me or will you not?" his patience was giving up already as his voice rose by more than just few degrees.

She shook a finger playfully in front of him. "I don't think so, Mi-chan."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not a good teacher."

"But I'm a good student."

"Blockhead," Fuuko laughed softly. She reached her hand out to Mikagami and asked him to stand and he obliged. "Now, then." She took hold of his hand and put it around her slender waist. "Here. Let's begin your tutorial. When you want to kiss your partner for the first time, you shall put your hands around her."

"Okay..."

"Eep! Stop that, Mi-chan! That tickles!!"

"Alright, I'll move it lower then..."

"And also _not_ on my butt, you perverted iceberg!!"

"Sorry," Sweat-dropping, Mikagami tried to pull his hands away, but Fuuko grasped them and started adjusting his hands' position, placing his palm on her waist. She felt a slight shiver go through Mikagami. _Funny_, she thought, _he gets nervous when he has to touch a girl intimately, yet he doesn't even bat an eyelash when Kurei is around_.

"Remember this part. You have to hold her like she's the most important person, and the most fragile thing in the world. Holding a woman is an art, Mi-chan. You have to do it with all your best."

"Uh-huh," he murmured in a low tone, sending a shiver down her entire being. Splaying his fingers, he put one of his palms on her waist, while the other found its way to the small of her back. He stroked her back slowly, leaving burning sensations everywhere he touched her. "Like this?" he breathed in her ear.

It was Fuuko's turn to shiver slightly as she felt tingles all over her body. "Get closer to your partner," she said in an equally soft voice.

Mikagami pulled her closer and closed the space between their bodies. He could feel her womanly curve against him, sense her quickening heartbeat. A hand that wound around her waist now clutched her tighter than before, and the other which had just stroked her back trailed up to her nape.

"You're pretty good for a beginner, Mi-chan. I doubt it that you're really asking me to teach you."

"I really asked you, Fuuko. This is my first time to be this close to a woman."

She raised her head to meet his eyes. "Did I hear you correctly?"

He rolled his eyes in mocking gesture. "You _are_ a woman. There's no doubt about that."

"But you always called me a monkey before."

Mikagami swallowed. Behind her violet eyes, he could read a genuine hurt. Remorse overwhelmed him for a while. "You know I didn't mean it."

"If it so." She smiled sweetly.

"No man could have curves like you have. Only a fool will refuse to look at you." He murmured.

"Yeah, and you look more feminine than I am."

"I am _not_ a woman," Mikagami huffed indignantly.

"Right, pretty boy," Fuuko chuckled, and Mikagami had to calm himself as her body shook against him with laughter. "But actually I kind of like a pretty boy."

"That would be me, wouldn't that?"

"Hah! You and you pretty mouth."

"I would prefer it if you called it my sweet mouth, Fuuko, but thanks for the sarcasm," Mikagami smiled at her—the first real smile she had ever seen on his face after years of being together under the name of Hokage.

"Alright, what's next, tutor?"

Instead of answering him, Fuuko's thoughts flew to the time when he said 'my sweet mouth'. _Damn you, Mikagami Tokiya_, she cursed to herself, _you're making this harder than it already is_. "Anyway, speaking of mouth, it's the part of our body that we use to kiss someone."

"Not the lips, Fuuko?"

"Uhm—yeah—lips first, mouth next," Fuuko blushed prettily, and Mikagami hid a smile. He brought his hand from her nape to her smooth cheek and swept her bangs away from her forehead, slipping it behind her ear. "I didn't tell you to do that, Mi-chan."

"Hmm. Maybe it's just my reflex. You look quite pretty like this, Fuuko. But I'd like it more if your hair was down to your shoulder. May I—" he pulled off the band holding her ponytail, and took in his breath sharply when he saw it cascade gown like a wave of purple silk. "Better. Next?"

"That's enough for your part, now it's your partner's turn. I don't know what your partner will do, but I do this based on my own reaction, alright?" He nodded, so she brought her hands to his chest and let it stay there. Beneath her palms and his shirt, his heartbeat quickened. They stayed in this awkward position for a few minutes, neither saying a word. "Your heart is pounding so fast, Mi-chan."

"I'm nervous," he admitted.

Fuuko raised an eyebrow. "It's quite rare for a man to divulge such a thing. Just be sure not to say that when kissing your girlfriend-to-be, okay?"

"I've never held a woman so close before."

"Oh."

"Does it always feel like this?"

"I don't know. But to be honest, you're not the only one who's feeling a tad uncomfortable here."

"Maybe this will make you feel better."

Fuuko nuzzled his neck, and heard a sharp gasp from Mikagami. Without speaking, she raised her head and pressed her lips to his chin. She wasn't exactly sure what was compelling her to do what she did, but she didn't stop herself. Mikagami bit his lip, trying to control himself. When she kissed his chin, he looked up to the sky, silently praying to his sister up there to keep her eyes on him in case he did something disgraceful. Then she laved his Adam's apple... and his throat got stuck.

Unconsciously, a moan escaped his lips. She pulled away slowly, staring right into his dilated pupils. She saw was his flushed face, and could feel his chest heaving with ragged breaths. She laughed softly and lightly tapped his straight nose with her index finger.

"Like I said; you look so cute when you're blushing."

"Stop teasing me," he said plainly, "just teach me quickly. My stomach feels a little queasy."

"Naïve, aren't you?"

"Inexperienced."

"You're a hot virgin boy; but don't say that to the girl, unless, she asks for it." She gulped nervously since it was time for that final step. "You know what you have to do next, don't you, Mi-chan?"

"Err—no?"

"Liar."

"Fuuko, if I knew what to do, I wouldn't be here asking you to help me. You can call me a stupid boy or silly iceberg but I don't care. It's important to me, so... please?"

She sighed softly, pulling his head down until his forehead touch hers. Her heart winced in pain to see him being so serious in this thing because she knew he had done all of this only for someone he loved. And that someone wasn't her. "She must be important to you, right?"

"Very."

"Will you introduce her to me?"

"You already know her. You just don't realize it."

"Mi-chan, why do you love her? I mean, you're the Hokage's iceberg, and if you love her that much, then she must had done something... quite amazing. No hard feelings, okay, I just want to know—if you don't mind."

"She's the one who keeps me sane. When I'm feeling down, she's there with me. She ignores the fact that I act like a jerk. She's my guiding light. She means the world to me," Mikagami closed his eyes, not noticing how Fuuko's lips quivered in attempt to hold the tears back. "I owe her that much and maybe I don't deserve to even tell her I love her, but I really want her to know how I feel."

"Only a fool will refuse you, Mi-chan. Believe me."

"You're using my words," Mikagami smiled and his eyes fluttered open and fixed a tender gaze on her. He leaned forward and touched the tip of her nose with his own affectionately. "I wish what you said was all true. I wish she would love me back."

"If she doesn't, just tell me and I'll make her beg for your love," Fuuko looked fiercely at Mikagami, and he knew she had meant every word.

"Thanks."

"That's twice, Mi-chan. You're getting softer, you know."

"Maybe I am."

_It must be because of her_, she thought sadly. _He's holding me here, but I know his mind is wandering to her. Why am I doing this? Is it because I want him to be happy?_

He sensed her sudden change of emotion and tightened his hold on her. "Fuuko, if you don't tell me what to do, I can't finish the lesson."

"Me neither. I'm really sorry, Mi-chan. But I simply can't."

"Fuuko?"

She kept silent for a while, then said, "This—umm—lesson... can't be done without the final practice, which I can't do."

He swallowed. "Why? You told me you'd help me."

"Because... I can't do something, or in this matter, I can't kiss someone I don't like."

He pulled aback slightly. Again, she noticed a tinge of hurt in his clear blue eyes.

"You don't like me."

"Stop talking like that. I like you, yes, but as a friend."

"No, you don't."

"If that was true, I wouldn't have covered your eyes when Recca summoned Setsuna, or even helped you when you were stabbed by the bastard Mori and Tendou Jigoku. Don't you believe me?"

"I believe you, Fuuko. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have told you when I went to visit Meguri Kyoza right after the Urabatousatsujin ended."

"See? You believe me because you are my friend. I like you for being my friend."

"Why don't you fall for me like any other girl who falls for my physical beauty? Oh. I understand. It's all because you don't like me."

"Listen here, freeze-boy, I _do_ like Mikagami Tokiya. Isn't that clear? I like you, because you are my teammate. My friend."

"Can't I be more than that?"

"Mi-chan, what are you talking about? You're getting stranger and stranger."

"Enough. Finish this, Fuuko. Please. I beg you."

She inhaled deeply. How much more stubborn can a guy get? "Bend down." _I don't care what will happen, just finish this for him,_ she thought. _He deserves at least a glimpse of happiness in the world, so I'll do everything I can to make him happy_. "Put your lips close to mine—yes, like that. Stop blowing into my face! Just hold your breath okay? Now come closer and touch your lips to mine—what the hell?"

"Don't blame it on me! I've never kissed before, and you should have taught me how to kiss someone without my nose's bumping into her!" he grumbled and pulled back.

"Okay, okay. Just relax, will you?" Fuuko muttered. "Tilt your head a little to the side. Right. Now."

Fuuko closed her eyes and tilted her head to the left. Mikagami, too, closed his eyes and tilted his head... to the same side. And once again, it wasn't their lips that met but their noses and cheeks.

"Arrgh! Mi-chan! How could you be that stupid?!"

"You're the one who told me to tilt my head, and I did! It's not my fault that you tilted your head in the same direction!"

"You're really getting on my nerves!"

"Fuuko, come on," he almost pleaded, surprising himself at his tone. "I can't do this by myself. Maybe you should do this for me."

Sighing, Fuuko nodded then took command. She cupped his face between her hands, sensing how he was gritting his teeth. "Don't be so tensed, Mi-chan. I won't bite you."

"Does someone who wants to kiss the other talk this much?"

"Shut up!"

"How can you kiss me when your mouth's busy with your talking all the way?"

"Damn it, Mi-chan! Just keep quiet, okay? I'll do things my way now."

She leaned forward, closing her eyes as she tilted her head aside, adjusting her position to gain a better angle. Closer, and closer... she could feel his burning lips even before her lips touched them. His lips were wonderful. They were so soft, so warm, and yet so deliciously sweet. So good! She almost let herself get lost, then remembered why he had asked her doing all of this.

"That," she said hoarsely after they parted, "was a kiss."

Mikagami licked his own lips slowly. To Fuuko, the move was torturously sensual. If only his love was for her...

"Wow," he whispered after he got his voice back. "My first kiss. That's wonderful. Your lips are so warm... and soft. Can we do that again?"

"Are you nuts?!"

"But Fuuko, I heard that there's so many type of kisses. B-besides, that's too short. I-I want to learn a kiss that's—err—more intimate." His blushes matched hers.

Fuuko's eyes widened, already forgetting that she's still in his arms. "Intimate my ass! That's enough!! You love another girl yet you give your precious first kiss to someone else! Do you think your girlfriend-to-be will be happy to know that?! And now you want me... to kiss—I mean to teach—you about a more intimate kiss?! Where did you leave your brain anyway?!"

"Fuuko, how can I make her happy if I don't know what to do with her?"

"You—" she lost her words, though. "Damn you!"

"Fuuko..."

"Fine! Now just do what I did before!"

"You mean like this?" he cupped her face between his hands. "And?"

"Do what I did before."

He bent down once again. Her eyes slowly closed. She could feel his breath against her lips and warmth slowly spread throughout her body. Smiling, she adjusted the angle of her mouth slightly and pressed her lips against his. Gently sucking his bottom lip and once in a while flicking it with her tongue, Fuuko hoped he would remember it all well, even it wasn't her who would have his kisses in the future. Behind his neck, he noticed her hands were tightening their hold on him.

"Fuuko?" his voice was gentle. His lips were so close to her own that she could feel every contour as it was moving.

"You or me?"

"Lead me, tutor."

"Humph. Alright. Let your mouth part a bit."

"Like this?"

"Okay, I'll slip my tongue into your mouth. D-don't bite it."

"What will you do with—uh—y-your tongue inside my mouth?"

"Do I have to tell you about that?" she hissed dangerously. "Just shut up. You shouldn't talk too much when you kiss your girlfriend-to-be."

Mikagami kept quiet, but only until he found her tongue passed his lips. Barely just touching his own tongue and he giggled lightly at the sensation. She felt Mikagami breathe a little more deeply, and his arm began to move against her back, crushing her toward him. She was aware of her heart beating faster, and the feeling aroused by the position she was in, and by his response. She ran her fingers through the thin wisps of hair at each side of his face before holding the left side of his jaw to open it.

Taking a few seconds to gasp for air, Fuuko pressed her thumb against the bone of his chin, bringing it down, and brought her mouth to his again. She moaned an exhalation into his mouth, which only added more fuel to their already sensuous state. Moving against him, Fuuko felt Mikagami start to respond, and his tongue slid over hers. It wasn't a simple kiss anymore; it was tongue battling for dominance.

She pulled her tongue out, nibbling on both his lower and upper lip, trying to catch some air into her burned lungs but still so close to him. "You're not bad for a beginner."

"I just guessed what a girl would enjoy."

Fuuko increased the pressure of her mouth when she heard Mikagami moan louder, though it was unexpected. She tested him by pulling her head away from his lips, mixing with her anguish to the reality that he only kissed her because he wanted to do this properly with his love. Surprising her, a disappointed whimper came from Mikagami, and Fuuko felt the hand that cupped the back of her head was nudging her mouth forward again. Now both of his hands clamped her head, right over her ears, and pushed her mouth back to him.

They were breathing heavily when they parted. This time, he was blushing deep red as she was. Not letting go of her, he brought her head down to his chest while he laid his cheek on top of her purple head. She heard the rhythmic beat of his heart and smiled into his chest.

"I—Fuuko—that was—" words seemed to leave him when he needed it, "—mind-blowing."

"I lost my control."

"I liked that," Mikagami closed his eyes, inhaling her scent. "I liked the way your mouth tasted. I liked it when our tongues met... and when I felt your teeth with the tip of my tongue. Was I doing alright?"

"Ten scored."

"Are my hands positioned correctly?" he stroked her nape softly, lovingly. "If they aren't, where should I put them, hmm?"

"It depends on your girlfriend-to-be."

"What about you?" he trailed moist kisses across her cheek to her ear. He closed his mouth over her earlobe, slowly kissing and nibbling the soft flesh as he whispered. "Where do you want him to place his hands?"

"Mi-chan, I didn't tell you to do th—"

"This?" he finished her sentence. His hand wandered downwards, his fingers tracing sensuous caresses from her nape to her back, and she shivered. Slowly, his hand moved over her rear end, and squeezed it sensually. He chuckled when she gasped and her body stiffened. "Will a girl get angry if her boyfriend does this?" he pushed her lower body towards his groin. He ground into her, and she tightened up, her breath becoming more and more ragged with each passing moment. "Fuuko, I can feel my stomach knotted. And—er—my—my lower part, too, and it feels—"

"You... are... fully alright," she answered back almost breathlessly, "But I'm not."

"Why? Did I hurt you?"

"You didn't," Fuuko forced them to part. "You will only make you girlfriend-to-be sad."

"Oh!" he cried out softly and thwacked his forehead. "I almost forgot! Thanks, Fuuko! I'll go get her!"

Before she could even blink, he had gone off.

_He's a mighty good kisser after all, even if it's his first time. At least we didn't really lose control..._

She sighed heavily and forced a smile. "Go get her, Mi-chan," she whispered weakly. The tears were threatening to spill when the doorbell rang once again. _Who's it now? It can be Mi-chan, anyway_. Brushing away the tears, she opened the door.

Yet it was the same Mikagami Tokiya standing in front of her like before.

"Mi-chan? What are you—hey!" she shrieked sharply when he roughly pushed her in, and slammed the door shut. Before she could utter even a word, he had thrown himself on her, making both of them land on the sofa in her guest room. "You damn iceberg! Let go of me or I'll scre—"

Her words were muffled by the passionate kiss that Mikagami had given her. He kissed her hungrily, like there was no other tomorrow. She was almost out of breath when he pulled away, still sprawled on top of her.

"You said you'd get your girl."

"I _do_ get her," Mikagami smiled and stroked her soft cheek fondly. "Didn't I say you didn't have to meet her for you've already known her?"

"That's cheating."

"What can I do, you're so tempting," Mikagami laughed softly. "Silly Fuuko. Or, to be honest, MY Fuuko."

"Beast."

He laughed—the first laugh she ever heard and she promised to make him doing that more often. "I'm a quick learner, aren't I, Fuuko?"

"Not at all. I'm a good tutor."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


End file.
